


Naiveté Enlightened: Goku's First Kiss

by smjaygal



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Long-Term Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smjaygal/pseuds/smjaygal
Summary: Bothered, Goku goes to his friend Bulma with questions about kissing after Vegeta wondered how he managed to stay married to Chichi. He takes what he learns back to his wife.





	Naiveté Enlightened: Goku's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this fandom has slept on the potential of Goku not knowing what kissing is because there's just so much. This is canon compliant because dammit we do not have enough sweet, loving Gochi.
> 
> I apologize for errors as I'm posting this at 4 am my time and any pointed out will be fixed. Like if Bulma wasn't pregnant or something. I genuinely don't remember.

Goku hadn’t originally been bothered when Vegeta had angrily scoffed at him not knowing about kissing. After all, Vegeta was always angry about things and was always admonishing him. If Goku spent all his time focusing on all the things Vegeta fussed about, he’d never have time to concentrate on anything else. Like protecting his family. Or eating. Or training. And he’d been more interested in the business with Black than in the shorter man’s grousing.

But then. Then, he’d said something that had stuck with Goku and niggled in the back of his head. Vegeta had demanded to know how he was still married and he hadn’t really had anything to say to that. It wasn’t like he had even known what it meant when Chichi had proposed to him as kids, let alone the whole marriage thing, so how was he supposed to know it could just stop happening? He had to do things to stay married? Since when?

And why in God’s name had nobody thought to tell him these things?

Why did he have to figure them out himself? And why hadn’t Chichi said anything? She hadn’t been shy about telling him when he was doing a bad job before. So why hadn’t she said anything about kissing? Or their sons being born?

Frustrated, he was sitting in a tree contemplating just what in the hell he was going to do. Should he just ask Chichi? Would she even answer? If she hadn’t told him about these issues by now, would she even answer his questions? It wasn’t like he could go to Vegeta about this considering how red in the face he’d been about this whole kissing business. And while Whis and Beerus were gods, Goku doubted they’d know or even care about kissing or why birthdays were important. These seemed like very mortal affairs.

There was no other choice. It had to be Bulma.

Mind made up, Goku quickly found her qi. She was located at her usual Capsule Corp building. It was only the matter of a thought later and he popped into existence in front of her.

“GOKU WHAT THE FUCK!?”

His hands immediately shielded his face, expecting Bulma to smack him but instead there was just more yelling about how he needed to call ahead before he used Instant Transmission. Satisfied he wasn't getting smacked anytime soon, he lowered his hands to peek at her face.

She was pale but he’d come to expect that. Pregnancy made her look different. But she’d sensed something was off when he didn’t respond to her protestations and had quickly ceased her shouting. Instead, her brow furrowed as she peered up into his face It was then that Bulma saw the worried look there. Goku was very clearly upset about something or at least bothered. Which was almost unheard of, Goku being as laid back as he was. Whatever was bothering him had to be serious if he hadn’t even so much as said hello yet.

More quietly, she put down her wrench and stood, hand careful of her belly. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ ,” he hedged, unsure of himself and totally unaware he hadn’t even greeted his friend yet. “I just… Bulma,” he paused, sucking his breath between his teeth. “What’s kissing?”

“What?” She blinked a couple of times trying to register his question. That hadn’t been what she expected at all. Kissing?

“You know…” he paused again, feeling unusually embarrassed. “Vegeta mentioned it.”

Bulma pressed a hand to her forehead trying to think. What on earth was this about? Vegeta mentioned kissing? When? Oh! With Trunks and Mai! And oh…. Oh no. This was not a fun realization to be having right at that very moment. He really didn’t know what kissing was and here he was asking _her_ about it.

“Goku,” her tone was soft. “Do you not know what kissing is?”

“No? What is it?”

Ok then!

“Why can’t you just ask Chichi?” Bulma wasn’t about to admit her embarrassment to her longest friend. This wasn’t something she really wanted to discuss with him pretty much ever. It did not help that her bladder was currently a trampoline or that she had work to finish.

Goku was silent for an uncomfortable length of time before very quietly saying, “I didn’t know if she’d tell me.”

This poor sweet idiot. If she had to guess, Bulma would say that Goku was pretty sure that if he hadn’t known what kissing was at his age that Chichi wasn’t likely to answer his questions. After all, she would have said something by now. Sighing internally, she couldn’t help but see the twisted logic that had led him to this conclusion. And it wasn’t like Chichi to actually say anything either. She’d been raised a proper princess by the Ox King after all. Hell, she’d probably had to explain what sex was, which, knowing Chichi, had already been an ordeal. So how could Goku’s poor wife explain romantic things like kissing? That just wasn’t something proper ladies talked about.

Well, this was a hell of a situation Bulma was finding herself in. “I guess that makes sense. Well, the shortest way to explain it is to say that it’s something people do when they love each other.”

“Oh! So Trunks loves Mai?”

“Well,” oh hell this was tricky, “it wasn’t that kind of kiss, Goku. He was just trying to help her eat a senzu bean. Now, they might kiss later but that’s really up to them.”

“Whaddaya mean ‘not that kind of kiss?’” Goku was even more confused now, brow furrowing deeper. “There are different kinds of kisses?”

Bulma wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor. Somehow, she carried on. “Yes. There all kinds of kisses. Like letting somebody know you love them or saying goodnight. Sometimes they’re to say goodbye or to let the other person know you’re happy to see them.”

Goku frowned to himself. “Do you and Vegeta-?”

“Yes, Goku. Yes we do.”

“How does that work?” He was chewing his bottom lip in concentration. He was still so confused “You just put? Your mouths together?”

Bulma decided a different approach. “You know what, Goku? How about you go spar with Vegeta for a little bit?”

“Huh? Why?” Goku cocked his head to the side, eyebrows knit together.

“Distract him from worrying about me. I still need to do a few things.” More like she needed to have a long, involved discussion with both a short, bald twit regarding an ancient martial arts master as well as a grumpy housewife. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.

Over an hour later and Bulma desperately wished for a drink. She was never more regretful she was pregnant than right then. _Ice cream would have to suffice_ , she grumbled to herself as she dug in the freezer. Krillin had admitted that Roshi taught Goku how to read from _porn_ of all things. Nevermind that the Saiyan had been all of _twelve_ at the time. And if Bulma knew porn, especially the kind of porn that dirty old man had on hand, it definitely didn't contain a lot of kissing. Which had also explained how Goku had known how to fuck his own wife.

Chichi had basically confirmed that he'd certainly known the mechanics of what to do but also admitted they'd never kissed. Bulma had heard the tears in the poor woman's eyes as she quietly admitted it wasn't until recently she even thought he loved her. Him been angry over Black killing her and Goten was what had finally clued her in. She bad thought for years and years Goku had just been fulfilling his obligation to their engagement. Which also explained how enjoyable their sex life must have been.

“Well, he's asking about kissing,” Bulma had finally admitted, face so red it could probably be seen from orbit. She was never more glad than she was then that she was by herself in her own room.

“He what!?” Bulma was pretty sure she was going to need hearing aids.

“Vegeta mentioned it when we were with Trunks and he kissed Mai.”

“But they're just kids!” Yup. Definitely going to need hearing aids.

Which had been a whole other explanation. Bulma angrily spooned ice cream into her mouth just remembering it. She was going to have to castrate that old pervert Roshi as soon as she was feeling better after having the new baby. It wasn't like Goku had had anybody else to rely on. There was no telling how long Gohan had been dead before Bulma had shown up looking for the dragonball he had. And that sick -stab- fucking -stab- jackass - stab _stab_ STAB -  had done a real number on a sweet boy all those years ago.

“Woman!” Vegeta's voice snapped her to the present. “Where are you?”

“Kitchen,” she called back. He sounded cranky. And not his usual voice but legitimately actually cranky about something.

He stomped in, looking haggard with Goku at his heels. “It has been over an hour now and Kakarot has been distracted the whole time. Why did you demand he spar with me when he can't even concentrate?”

“I needed to make a few phone calls and you never turn down a chance to punch Goku,” she snarked back, stalking to the freezer for more ice cream. She’d stabbed this one to death, unfortunately.

“Phone calls?” The saiyans asked together.

Bulma was back to stabbing more ice cream, throwing a pointed look at her husband. “Yes, Vegeta. Phone calls. Goku doesn't know what kissing is. He's never been kissed.”

Goku turned an interesting shade of pink while Vegeta tried to decide between smirking and gawking. He settled on a weird combo of the two. She hoped she never saw that expression again. “Well, well, well. Something I finally beat Kakarot at and it's this. I didn't know you were a fucking _virgin_.”

“Not a virgin,” Bulma quickly interrupted Goku before he could vocalize his question. “Master Roshi taught him how to read using porn.”

“PORNOGRAPHY!?” Vegeta exploded while Goku just continued to look confused.

“Yup. So he knew _what_ to do.” She kept with the ice cream, hoping that shovelling it in would somehow make this all better. “Just, y’know, not the _how._ ”

Vegeta looked for all the world like he was going to break the counter with his bare hands. “Who the FUCK teaches a child to read with _pornography_!?” The last word was growled out like it was some kind of filthy swear.

“What's the big deal?” Goku was looking increasingly uncomfortable. “It’s just putting your mouths together, right?”

Her angry, short prince had never in the time she'd known him looked more angry. And he’d had plenty of occasion in which to do so. Not even when Goku had offhandedly insulted her boobs or when Goku had had that weird energy problem and Vegeta had taken the opportunity to get revenge for said comment about boobs. If this was a cartoon, there would've been steam out of his ears he was so angry. He looked like he was about to explode.

“Watch this,” he growled, stalking right up to Bulma and planting one on her. Nevermind she had a spoon in her mouth.

At first, she was angry. She usually wasn't into being kissed unless it was about her. But Vegeta quickly did make it about her, stealing her spoon. His mouth was gentle, supple, hand at her chin firm and unyielding but not painful. She found herself sighing into his kiss when he gently swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, teeth sucking it into his own mouth.

Bulma found herself smiling - and kissing him back. Some happy noises escaped the back of her throat as one hand moved to comb its way through thick Saiyan locks. She playfully swiped her own tongue over her husband's lip who responded by opening up to her.

It was then that he broke away, smirking. Bulma was flushed, eyes glazed over and a thin gossamer connected their mouths for a brief moment before disconnecting. She looked for all the world like a woman well and thoroughly kissed.

Goku, of course, has noticed this as he'd been studying intently. He hadn't realized Bulma, or women in general, could look like that. The back of his mind overlaid Chichi's face with that flushed, glazed look and something very primal roared its absolute _want_. It reminded Goku of the rare occasion of Chichi without clothes and how his fingers had itched in longing.

“How did you do that?” Goku asked in hushed wonder just as Vegeta growled out a husky, “Mmm. Strawberry,” tongue swiping across his bottom lip with a far too self-satisfied smirk.

It was then that Bulma realized not only was Goku still there but he’d been _watching_ and her face went from flushed to bright red as she returned to shovelling spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth. Vegeta, meanwhile, continued smirking like he'd just won something.

“I kissed my wife, Kakarot,” he gloated, eyes dancing at her playfully.

Goku frowned. “Yeah but her face got all funny.”

“Probably never even given your poor wife an orgasm,” be scoffed back.

“What's an-”

Bulma wanted nothing more in that single moment than to die. Her husband looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Vegeta, shut up. Goku, we'll get to that later. For now, Vegeta, teach the poor bastard how to kiss,” she groused from her ice cream, infuriated it had the gall to look almost empty. She was going to have to make a run to the store it seemed.

Somehow, telling Vegeta to teach Goku how to kiss morphed into the taller man giving the back of her hand gentle pecks while Vegeta critiqued his form and Bulma tried desperately to keep from entering Other World. She was pretty sure Vegeta had had to prod her spirit back into her body a couple of times. She knew she was red in the face and definitely squirming. She was way more sensitive pregnant and this whole arrangement was just too awkward. And she was out of ice cream.

But he was improving quickly, that was for sure. Before too long, Vegeta had him working on a popsicle and inspecting his tongue technique, giving feedback all the while. Bulma had tossed her empty ice cream container ages ago and herself was sucking on a popsicle. She found herself glad that Trunks was enrolled in an actual school instead of staying home with tutors all day like Vegeta had initially suggested. She had no idea how to explain to her son what the hell was going on and she was so glad she didn’t have to just yet as, somehow, kissing instruction turned into oral and she just didn't know how to handle any of this.

It definitely did not help that Vegeta had his own popsicle and was demonstrating for Goku visually. It made her clench her legs and squirm. And oh God he was glancing at her and smirking. Bastard had absolutely turned this into teasing her! Jerk!

“There, Kakarot,” he praised. “Just like that. Now go try that on your wife.”

“You think she'll let me?” The taller man seemed shy somehow.

Vegeta smirked but deftly sidestepped his wife before she could shut him up. “If she's anything like Bulma here, she'll look for any excuse to sit on your face.”

“Vegeta!”

“Why would that matter…?” Goku's confusion was back.

Bulma managed to get a hand on her idiot husband's mouth before he could say anything else. “Doesn't matter! Just go find Chichi!”

He shrugged, popping out of existence, two fingers on his forehead. Bulma released Vegeta, feeling hot around the collar and _distinctly_ embarrassed.

He was still smirking as he pushed her against the counter, one hand pushing its way up her shirt.

~

Goku, meanwhile, had popped back home. Chichi was loading up laundry. His arms snaked their way around his wife's waist as she started chattering away about responsibilities and dinner and wondering where he'd been all day. Her voice went all angry when she noticed he'd been sparring and she turned to look at him better.

“You have been sparring! Dammit, Goku!” she fussed, crankier than Vegeta.

He gently took her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Not that Goku could have technically forced her to do anything. “How come you never told me about kissing?”

Chichi's mind flat screened for what felt like a good solid minute as she tried to piece things together. Oh. Bulma. He must have asked her. They _were_ friends after all. That’s why she called, right? So why did her heart ache?

Chichi bit her lip, eyes skittering to the side and pink dusting the bridge of her nose. “I figured you knew.”

“Why'd ya never ask about it, Cheech?” His voice was gentle, imploring. Sweet. “If you thought I knew how come ya never asked me ta kiss ya?”

“I-thought-you-didn't-really-love-me-like-that,” it all came tumbling out as one breathless word and she felt her ears go hot.

Goku had never felt more sick in his entire life. Sure, he hadn't known what love was at first. He had thought marriage was some kind of food as a boy. But he loved Chichi with all his heart. It's why he was so desperate to train despite her worries. He never ever wanted the world, his world, her, to ever be in danger because he wasn't strong enough ever again.

“Why do you think I train?” His voice was so broken it made Chichi's heart clench painfully.

“Because you like it?”

Goku's wrapped arms tightened even more firmly around his wife, her head against his chest as he buried his face in her hair. “To protect you. Cheech, I couldn't forgive myself if somethin’ happened to ya. I'd rather die forever. Ain't ya been payin’ attention? I say it all the time.”

She had to will tears away from the corners of her eyes. It was true. He did say he loved her every day, several times a day even. The boys too. When he had been dead and King Kai had helped him call so he could talk to them from Other World, he always mentioned how he loved and missed them. Time was screwy between there and the living but he'd always made sure to check in regularly. She hadn't paid it any mind because, like Vegeta, Goku wasn't ever one for emotional conversations and only left his statements blunt and matter-of-fact. But, now that she gave it thought, Goku was right. He _did_ say it quite a lot.

“Yeah. But,” but what? Was she really so hung up over on how she thought things should be? He needed to kiss her or do dishes to show her his feelings? The man was an alien from another planet! She really needed to give up on what she thought was normal.

“Cheech,” Goku's voice was imploring. “Cheech, look at me.”

So she did. He cupped her jaw more gently than she thought possible. And then, before she knew it, she was seeing fireworks.

His lips were softer than she had imagined though chapped. They were pliant, sweet, and unsure, connecting their hearts at a sole point. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and her heart had already left her chest a few light years back. Her eyes had fluttered closed and she let out a sigh.

Chichi had naturally never been kissed before (as she was faithful to a fault) but this was one hell of a start. It felt so good and her tummy was doing somersaults and full of butterflies. There was a roaring in her ears and she wasn't breathing. Everything was just too much. Not enough. Different. The same? She sure as shit didn’t know. But it was so, so good.

Goku pulled away tentatively, dark eyes searching and air entered Chichi's lungs with a woosh. But she was still light headed. And then the world fell sideways.

Chichi flung her arms around her husband’s neck and pressed herself into his chest, kissing him with feverish intent. His brow, his cheeks, his nose, his mouth. Goku found a heat stirring in the pit of his belly he couldn't place but it wasn't unpleasant. Their faces were turning red and Chichi had found his mouth again and oh.

Oh that was so nice.

They were kissing, hot and heavy and _desperate_ and oh it felt so good. They were both light headed and out of breath but that didn’t matter. There was so much kissing to be done, so much catching up to do. Someone suggested the bedroom though neither knew which and it was done. They'd collapsed on the mattress, speaking only with kisses, their mouths feverishly making up for lost time.

At some point Chichi asked where he'd learned to kiss and he turned red but explained what had happened earlier. She just grinned big and goofy and made a mental note to thank Bulma and Vegeta later before returning to the positively delightful activity of kissing.

There was so much joy! From Chichi over she and Goku finally kissing after 30 something years and from Goku showing his wife his true feelings since she didn't seem to understand his words. There was love and sweetness too. But so much joy. They’d finally found a way to communicate so they both understood each other. Goku wasn’t big on explanations, a man of simple black and white statements and Chichi hadn’t always understood his actions let alone his reasons why. But this! This, they shared. This, they understood.

Slowly, they also became aware of a hunger that came with kissing. It wasn’t all joy but that wasn’t a bad thing. But their kisses were more desperate now, searching. Goku introduced his wife to teeth, making her gasp. He slipped his tongue in and she let out the most delicious noise that went straight to Goku's groin. And then he realized what all that pooling warmth had been. Kissing could feel _sensual._

He liked that. He liked that a _lot_. Chichi's hands were on his gi so he moved to stop her, wrists in his hands. He pulled reluctantly from her mouth, the two of them panting.

“Cheech, wait,” he rasped, voice husky.

“Wait?” He’d never asked that before.

“Yeah,” he let go of her hands to let out her bun and run his fingers through her smooth locks. “Just trust me, ok?”

She nodded, not fighting with him or fussing for once though fighting a pout. She was curious as to where this would go. Maybe it had to do with why he’d been gone so long?

Goku very gently unsnapped the top of Chichi’s cheongsam so as to best place gentle kisses from her jaw down her neck. She couldn’t help but shiver as more skin was exposed. Shivers quickly gave way to squirming as he explored her shoulders, something Goku found he liked very much. The way his wife was looking at him, eyes completely dark and face redder than he’d ever seen it was a vision of loveliness. She was panting and biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. She had never looked more beautiful to him than this fragile moment they shared.

He couldn’t help but wonder how she’d look if he continued.

Carefully, he reached under her dress to slide her loose pants down her slender legs. A small gasp caressed his ears, making Goku twitch almost violently. How would his wife sound once he tried what Vegeta had taught him? And how would his geoin continue to react? He couldn’t wait to see.

Continuing to be as gentle as possible, Goku pushed the edge of his wife's cheongsam up to expose her legs, the other hand running its way up Chichi’s thigh. Somehow, there were little bumps though her skin remained soft and Goku found himself fascinated. Chichi squirmed at this slow touch, face on fire, and uneasy about what it was her alien husband was planning. He hadn’t loosed his gi at all and his face was somewhere around her knees? Was he going to look…?

But she refrained from protest or question, spreading her legs when he pushed gently at her inner thighs. It was clear she could refuse him at any moment and yet he'd asked for her trust so she continued to comply. Chichi found herself looking absolutely everywhere but at her husband while Goku peered at her curiously. Naturally, he knew what was between his wife’s legs though he’d never gotten quite this close before. Softly, in a gesture that could be described as tentative, he nipped at the pale skin near her right knee and oh! Wow! He _really_ liked that sound Chichi made. He wanted to hear more.

Goku kissed and nipped his way higher, causing Chichi to moan and sigh deliciously. Tentatively, he swiped his tongue to soothe the bite marks he was leaving and she shuddered like she was going to come apart. So he continued, slow, sensual, sweet until, before long, he came to that place that smelled so good. The skin was puffy and soft against his nose as he breathed deeply. Chichi smelled so good and Goku couldn't help but want to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. He flicked his tongue across her puffy skin which caused Chichi to bury her hands in her husband's hair and let out a choked scream.

Vegeta had been so right.

Chichi didn’t have the air, let alone the brain power, to protest to such an embarrassing, lewd action. And besides, it felt _good_ . Over the years, Goku had grown proficient with his fingers to prepare her for his dick but she couldn’t remember _anything_ that felt this good. She had no clue what he was doing. But God she hoped he didn’t stop.

Goku found himself sucking, lapping, and kissing the same way Vegeta had shown him with the popsicle earlier. He was rewarded with some fun squirming from his wife, her fingers knots in his hair. She was so loud, too. Louder than she’d ever been during sex or even scolding him. The noises she made were making him absolutely _throb_. He’d had no idea he could possibly want her this much but the longer he was down there, the more he wanted her. And yet, Goku couldn't bring himself to want any of it to end.

He’d had no idea torture could be so pleasurable.

And neither did Chichi. It was embarrassing to hear herself make these noises and so loudly too. But it wasn’t as if she had the power to stop herself. It felt so much better than anything Goku had ever done before. And all he was doing was using his mouth. Kissing her, licking her. And oh god when he sucked on her clit like that. It was almost too much. She was going to have to thank Bulma for whatever had happened at Capsule Corp later.

Nuzzling into his wife, Goku pressed his tongue inside her entrance, thumb rubbing at her clit. Poor Chichi was seeing stars. She could feel something building in the pit of her stomach, growing hotter, her muscles twitching involuntarily. But she didn’t have the words for it. All she could do was lie there, waves of pleasure washing over her. But then he poked a finger inside and she felt something break.

Her squirming quickly turned to convulsing and a leg ended up thrown over one of Goku’s broad shoulders. Not that he minded as the angle let him add another finger. He found a small textured area and stroked it steadily, his tongue lapping at his wife’s clit. Chichi was so loud, toes curling into his back as she arched upwards. All her muscles were stiff but still he continued.

Eventually, Chichi collapsed back into the pillows panting and Goku pulled away to look in his wife’s eyes, unprepared for what he saw.

She was so beautiful. Her eyes were half closed and so dark. Her face was flushed, mouth surprisingly red. Her chest was heaving with her pants which caused her boobs to bounce in the most enticing way and she’d never looked so pleased in all the time Goku had known her. Her hair was fanned out, a dark halo framing the glow of her face. Goku found himself speechless, absolutely in awe of his petite wife. In his eyes, she had never looked better. His dick agreed.

He made a mental note to thank Vegeta later.

Carefully, Goku moved Chichi's leg from its place at his shoulder and crawled up the bed to flop beside his gasping wife. He was surprised to find her pliant and moved to pillow her head with his right arm, the other wrapping itself around her to keep her close.

“Love ya, Cheech,” were the quiet words breathed into her ear.

Slowly, she panted her way to cognition. Chichi blinked, eyes meeting her husband’s and a weak smile made its way to her mouth. She nuzzled into his cheek, rolling to fling an arm over him, bare breast pressing into soft gi. He smelled so good. And oh wow. She was unbearably wet. Had Goku really done all that? Or was that her? Not that she knew. Kind of felt like a weird flood.

Chichi pressed a kiss to her Saiyan's mouth, which he reciprocated, trying not to squirm and failing terribly. He was still so new to this and couldn't quite process how good it made him feel.

She could feel her husband through his gi, more than accustomed to his body against her own as they had slept side by side for many years. She found it interesting that although Goku was more than interested in her, he hadn't pounced like he usually did. Maybe he was afraid he'd worn her out?

Whatever the reason, Chichi was a martial artist in her own right and it didn't take her long to recover. Quickly, she slithered out of her pale yellow dress after wiggling free of her husband's cuddles. She tossed it carefully to the side before guiding Goku to his back and straddling his hips. His eyes were bright and attentive as they raked down her naked form and Chichi couldn't help but blush as she secured her hair back in a loose ponytail to keep it out if the way. She wanted to see how he'd react if she used her mouth on him the way he had for her.

Goku felt himself throb as he brushed against Chichi's core. She didn't usually like being on top but maybe it was just one of those times? Not that he was complaining. He was pretty sure his dick was going to explode if he didn't get some kind of relief soon.

But he kept himself still as his wife carefully pushed the orange cloth past his shoulders. He was willing to do whatever she wanted for as long as she wanted. Though he wasn't expecting her teeth on his neck.

Goku let out a throaty growl of pleasure, the beast that had awakened when he imagined Chichi's flushed face in Bulma's kitchen reminding him it was still there and it demanded to be sated. Carefully, he decked it the fuck back down and sat on it. That animal would have to either leave a message after the beep or come back later. This was Chichi's time.

His shudders and low happy noises didn't go unremarked, of course. Chichi smiled to herself as she continued to kiss down perfectly sculpted muscles covered in battle scars, hands freeing her husband of his clothes. Then she noticed he hadn't taken his shoes off (again) and glared pointedly. Sheepishly, Goku toed them off and his slender wife helped free his tangled legs. Carefully, Chichi sat back on her haunches, hands caressing tight alien stomach.

She never grew tired of seeing him like this, naked and open. Goku's body was perfection after years of training, covered in alluring scars from countless fights. They were testament of his love for her, a physical reminder of the sacrifices he made, continued to make, for her. And his skin was flushed red from his forehead to his chest in aroused embarrassment at seeing the look in his wife's eyes. The only thing that made this any sweeter was the rather engorged penis begging to be touched.

And touch she did, dark eyes meeting darker gaze. His skin was so soft here and her hand felt so good against his fevered flesh. Goku's toes were curling in pleasure, guttural growls rumbling from his broad chest.

Smirking, Chichi situated herself partly on her belly, partly on her side with her legs drawn up so they wouldn't hang off their bed. Goku's eyes had fluttered closed so he didn't anticipate the feel of her lips.

Kissing?

She was? Kissing? Him?

Confused, he opened his eyes to watch her and Chichi smirked playfully back up at him. It felt weird and new but so incredibly good. He didn't want her to stop.

And then she snaked her tongue out for a taste.

Goku thought he was seeing stars the way his vision exploded with pleasure. She was so soft and wet but her grip was so tight. He could feel her licking him, probably experimenting with whatever awarded her the best reactions. But it all felt so good.

Chichi hadn't really known Goku could moan. He'd grunted, growled, and panted. But not _moaned_. She found she rather liked using her mouth on him. He was salty but not in a bad way. She liked it. So she decided to see how much would go in her mouth.

Quite a lot, apparently! But not nearly as much as she wanted. Goku was a squirming, moaning mess beneath her and Chichi could feel herself getting turned on by his reactions. Carefully, so as not to trigger her gag reflex, she slowly eased more in, pulling off before trying again. It was leaving her husband a wanton mess.

She sucked and he practically yelled, one fist in his own hair and the other tangled in the sheets. He was twitching in her mouth and she swallowed down spit and precum. He seemed so close.

Maybe she could make him come undone in her mouth?

The change of pace wasn't what Goku had been expecting. He'd barely been holding on before so when Chichi moved, _fucking_ him with her _mouth_ , he came apart at the seams. He was spilling into her mouth before he could warn her and Chichi just kept swallowing, doing her best not to choke.

She'd felt him tense of course but she hadn't had time to pull off so, naturally, she doubled down. She hadn't expected it to taste so bitter though. If she did this again, the swallowing part, she was going to have to make sure he was as far back in her throat as possible. The using her mouth on his dick part was _absolutely_ happening again.

Glancing up from under her lashes, Chichi's eyes met Goku's and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were dark and glassy in a way she wasn't used to seeing. Shy, she averted her gaze to his chest.

Goku couldn't help but pout internally, wanting nothing more than to look at his wife's face. Her eyes were big and bright and full of equal amounts of love and need and her mouth had been so red and pouty.

Gently, he guided her back up to him so she was lying across his chest, mouth finding hers. It was gentle and sweet, reflective of the man himself. Chichi was blushing at the idea of where both of their mouths had been but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. Tentatively, she swiped her tongue on his bottom lip the way he'd done for her earlier and was delighted and surprised when he opened his mouth to her so willingly.

The taste was, well, interesting. Not what she expected. Goku, on the other hand, felt himself twitching back to attention. His recovery time had always been incredibly quick but this time it was spurred on by the sudden knowledge that Chichi had just swallowed his orgasm and was now kissing him. With that same mouth. And that beast he'd worked so hard to quiet loved it.

Of course, Chichi felt his twitching as she had her legs on either side of his hips. It made her squirm. Which, naturally, only made Goku react more. It wasn't long before their kisses became hot and fevered as they rubbed against each other.

“Chichi,” Goku gasped out, voice deep and raspy. “Chichi, _please_.”

Tenderly, she stroked his face, nodding. They didn't need words to communicate when they were like this, an understanding cultivated between the two of them over decades of marriage. Just a calculated wiggle of hips and the much leaner Chichi was sliding her husband inside her. He was thicker than she was wide but they knew how to ease themselves together. Slowly, she loosened around him with a few practiced movements.

Eventually, they found themselves completely joined and Chichi let out a whimper, eyes fluttering closed. She was pulsing around her husband who was keeping still so she could grow accustomed to his girth. One hand moved to grip at her supple hip while the other found its way to her right breast, squeezing gently. She kept her breathing even, rising before coming back down just as slowly.

“Aw, Cheech. Cheech.”

His gasping pleas were lovely, sweet music to her ears. She loved that nickname and she especially loved it when it slipped out of him in moments like this. He sounded so broken and open, almost in pieces. It was beautiful. And only she got to see it.

Goku's heart was in his throat, no air in his lungs as he gazed at his wife. _His_ wife. His beautiful, sweet, strong, fierce wife. She was so pale and slight and soft. And she was his. All his. Only his.

“I love you so much,” were his whispered, shattered words.

Chichi gasped, biting her lip and moving once again though less carefully. “I-I love you too! I love you too, Goku!”

Her cries were carving themselves into his skin and leaving burns in his brain. She was moving, careful, slow and he pulled. She loved when he did that and she marched, clenching on him and their moans blended together. He pulled her into himself so she was on an elbow, her other arm coming to rest so her hand was in his soft hair.

Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss, tongues and teeth and lips a tangled mess. Goku moved his hands to Chichi's hips to guide her back into him straight and true. They swallowed each others moans, clinging desperately to each other. Both were just as sure as each other they'd share skin if they could.

Instead, Goku steadily pumped his hips into his wife, stroking both their needs. A hand found its way between her legs to caress at the softness of her clit which caused Chichi to squirm and clench. They were a mess of tangled limbs and movement, neither wanting to separate from the other.

Both felt the other tense and they knew they were both close. Chichi was pretty sure that's what the hot buzzing under her skin meant at least. Goku was easier to parse as he got twitchy inside her, hip movements more desperate. It hadn't taken much but they knew each others bodies inside and out. They knew what to do, how to move to please each other. Which was just when Goku decided to do something completely new.

He pinched her clit.

It wasn't hard and didn't hurt but the stimulation was so unexpected and so extreme, Chichi found herself clenching and spasming like she did earlier in another orgasm. Her tightened muscles had her husband emptying himself inside her. He tended to hold her still while his dick pumped its contents deep within her, muscles twitching all over his body beneath her. Once his orgasm was spent, Goku continued to move his hips to help Chichi through hers, self satisfied with how long it was lasting.

Finally finished, the poor, spent housewife collapsed on top of her husband, grimacing internally at the gross feeling of him slipping out of her. Chichi wasn't worried if he could take her weight or not since he was Goku of all people. She nuzzled into his chest, sighing happily. He had his arms around her, keeping her close and his eyes fluttered closed.

This was good too.

~

Gohan, meanwhile, was busy steering his baby brother clear of their parents’ home. His parents' qi was all tangled together and had learned from a _very_ young age to turn tail and run if nothing else but for the sake of everyone's mental health. He didn't even want to _think_ about what it was their parents were getting up to. He'd never seen pink before and he wasn't keen on ever finding out.

“Nah, don't worry, Goten,” he smiled, trying to reassure his brother. “I'll help you with your homework and then you can play with Pan while Videl and I get dinner started, yeah?”

“But what about mom and dad?” Goten frowned loudly, his tone more than a bit doubtful. He wasn't very good at hiding his worry.

Gohan just tried to play it cool. “They'll join us later. Ok?”

Goten nodded, not entirely buying it but taking off with his brother nonetheless. It _had_ been awhile since he'd seen Pan and Videl didn't worry about cooking as healthy as his mom did. So he kept his questions about pink, tangled up qi to himself and thought about dinner instead. If Gohan wasn't worried about them, then why should he?

Of course, it wasn't like Goku cared to mention what he'd felt of their two sons to Chichi. They had some cuddling to do. And plenty of lost time in kisses to make up for. The boys had already taken off anyway.

Not that either of them were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was obviously super self indulgent. Like I LOVE Vegebul with all my heart but it feels like Gochi gets ignored. Chichi gets written out a lot so Goku and Vegeta can bang. I mean I ship that too but come ON did nobody see Goku CRY talking about her dead in front of her? And he'd only heard about it.
> 
> He's an idiot but he's so sweet and he loves her so much! He does what she says even when he doesn't like it even though he doesn't have to. Dude has the power of a God. And she could leave him at any time but she sticks by him. She doesn't "put up with" him considering she's the only person in the universe he doesn't want to upset.
> 
> Maybe I'm biased because I basically married Goku. If Goku was an actual human, he'd be the dummy who agreed to marry me. The guy even has crazy hair and is a martial artist. So I see how the fandom sees Goku and I'm like nooooo! Not my sweet boyo!
> 
> Sorry for rambling I just love their dynamic so much and there's not enough fic of them so I became the change I wanted to see in the world. Goku and Chichi love each other so much. They're in love.
> 
> It's 4 am, I haven't updated my other fics but here. Have this. Enjoy. There might be more, there might not. I make no promises. Please enjoy the garbage I wrote for myself.


End file.
